Runaway
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Their love story wasn't what was considered normal to others. For them, it was exactly what they both needed, until it wasn't. A love story between two people who don't want to admit that they're in love. ONE-SHOT
Author's Note

Sometimes you need a little bit of Kol.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Isabella walked through the dark streets her hood pulled up to cover her face as she walked between alleys. She stalled her steps as she felt someone behind her a small smirk made its way to her face as she knew this was going to be fun. Slowly Isabella reached up and removed the hood allowing her dark hair to flow freely. "May I help you, sir?" She questioned her voice low and sweet as she spoke.

"You can do more than just help me, sweetie." His slurred words echoed in her ears.

"I must alert you that I am a lady and demand to be treated as such." Isabella replied turning around to face him. She didn't need to be able to see him to know that he was drunk.

"A lady doesn't walk out in the dark at this time of night." The man said he pulled out a knife, "There are monsters in this city."

A wide smirk passed through Isabella's lips she stepped closer to the man feeling no fear to his weapon. "New Orleans is a home to many creatures, and you sir, are not the worst I've seen." Isabella stretched out her hand and the knife fell to the floor with an echoing clank. "I'm quite afraid you've done something foolish. You've threatened a monster far stronger than you." Isabella's eyes turned red and in an instant the man stood still his eyes glazing over. Isabella stepped forward and looked at the man.

"You're not worthy of being my next meal." She said as she put her hands on either side of the man's neck and twisted her wrists just right. She let the body fall to the floor and smirked, "I wasn't expecting to kill tonight, but I suppose it was necessary."

With a smirk Isabella reached back and pulled her hood over her head. She turned around ready to continue her walk home. She paused as she saw the figure at the end of the alley. She didn't become frightened as in an instant she was pressed to the wall with a hand on her throat.

"I've never seen a witch take so much pride in killing someone." A dark voice whispered into her ear.

Isabella smirked, "And I doubt you will. I'm not a witch, just like you're not any regular vampire." She hissed as his hand tightened around her neck. "Did I hit a nerve?" She mocked. "Afraid that a girl like me figured out at first sight that you're in original?"

His eyes glowed as he snarled. "Tread carefully, darling. I'm not above killing a pretty girl like you."

Isabella laughed, "I dare you to kill me, Kol." Isabella said watching his eyes glow as she said his name. She took her chance as his hands loosened around her neck and she pushed him off of her. Isabella smirked as she turned and back away from him. "It was a pleasure getting to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson. I've always wanted to meet a serial killer, but I'm afraid I have to cut this meeting short." Isabella twirled around and in an instant a white raven appeared in her place. Taking quick flight and disappearing from sight.

Kol watched her disappear and couldn't help the smirk on his face as he watched her fly away. "Now you've caught my interest, darling."

-Page Break-

Kol paused his walk and turned his head as he caught sight of familiar eyes. He turned fully to see her and smirked as he watched her figure move around the crowd. If he didn't know better he'd say they were parting for her to move through. Kol felt his hand twitch as her head turned to him and she smirked before continuing on.

"Miss Swan." A young woman said holding out a basket to Isabella. "I've gathered everything you asked for."

Isabella smiled taking the basket and handed the woman money for he items. "Thank you, I appreciate the trouble you went through gathering all of this for me."

"It was no problem, Miss." The woman said, her hands churned in her lap. "My little boy…"

Isabella smiled at the woman. "I'll stop by your home once the sun goes down. I'll make sure he gets better."

"I can't thank you enough." The lady said with tears in her eyes.

Isabella smiled, "I'll always accept some of your homemade bread." Isabella responded she looked over her shoulder to see Kol approaching. "I'll see you this evening." Isabella walked ahead she smiled as she could already feel Kol's presence behind her.

"Did you know that there is a garden just outside of New Orleans that holds the perfect herbs." Isabella said as she walked. "There are only a select few who know to get there and because the garden is protected by the animals of the forest, it's dangerous to make the journey. I've never tried, I feel it's too much of a struggle, but Mrs. Goode, she knows all the secret trails."

"What is the point of telling me this?" Kol questioned as he walked beside her.

Isabella smiled, "I'm making conversation. I don't like it when people just stare at me without saying a word, it's unnerving." She stopped and looked both ways before crossing the street. "Any reason why you're following me, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Human curiosity." Kol responded with a smirk.

Isabella laughed lightly. "Last I check it's been centuries since you were human."

"How do you know so much about me?" Kol questioned.

"Your family isn't exactly hiding." Isabella responded with a smile. "I could know almost whatever I want if I just listen."

"What is your name? I feel I should know it if you know me." Kol responded.

"Isabella Maria Swan." Isabella responded simply as she walked through the crowd.

"May I ask what you are?" Kol questioned curiously. "If you're not a witch, then what exactly are you?"

"A dying breed." Isabella responded simply. "I don't know you, Mr. Mikaelson. Therefore, I won't reveal one of my best kept secrets to you." Isabella turned the corner and walked up the steps to a house. "Thank you for walking with me, Mr. Mikaelson, but this is my stop."

Kol reached forward and took her arm. "I wasn't done speaking with you, darling."

Isabella pulled her arm away from his grip. "I was done speaking to you." She said as the door opened, Isabella smiled at the maid. "I'm home, Ms. Sylvester." Isabella announced as she stepped inside the house. She smirked at Kol. "I wish you a happy day, Mr. Mikaelson."

Isabella closed the door and turned to Ms. Sylvester. "I'll be using the kitchen for the rest of the evening. You're free to go see your son, Ms. Sylvester, I'll be fine on my own."

"Your brother has asked that we not leave you alone. He seems to believe you'll get into some sort of trouble." Ms. Sylvester replied.

Isabella smiled, "Brother worries for the smallest things. I won't be leaving the house, so you're free to leave. I know your son's first child was just born. Please, go and see your first grandchild."

"Oh! Thank you so much, Miss Isabella. I'll be back by morning!" Ms. Sylvester promised.

Isabella grinned, "And I wish to hear all about the new addition to your family when you return."

Isabella led the woman to the door and quietly whispered a protection charm over the woman. She closed the door and picked up the basket heading to the kitchen. She set it down on the counter and took out all the herbs and took her time putting them away in the secret cabinet that had all her ingredients. The last thing she wanted was for Ms. Sylvester to use them in her cooking.

Isabella reached into the bookcase containing several recipe books. She pulled out a black one towards the bottom and set it down on the counter. She flipped through the pages looking for the potion she needed for the night.

Isabella hummed to herself as she cut and measured all the ingredients with perfect ease. She poured them all into the pot and smiled as she smelt that delicious scent signaling it was close to done with. She headed outside to her garden and picked a leaf off her lemon tree. She headed back inside and put the leaf into the pot "That is for the flavor." She whispered to herself knowing these sort of potions could taste horrible, especially to children. Smiling Isabella poured it into a small bottle. "And now we wait for it to cool."

Isabella rushed around the house cleaning up a few things before she left. Isabella headed to the door and put on her black cloak, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle. She placed it in her pocket and pulled the hood over her head as she stepped out of the door. Looking around Isabella stepped into the dark of the streets and began to walk.

She knocked on the familiar door of the small home. "Mrs. Goode." She greeted with a tilt of her head.

"I'm so glad you made it!" She said ushering Isabella inside. "He's getting worst. His fever is rising and I can't bring it down."

Isabella smiled, "He'll be fine by morning, I swear it." Isabella said as she followed the woman into the little boy's room. "Mrs. Goode, can you get me a cup of water?"

"Of course, Miss Swan." Mrs. Goode responded.

Isabella smiled and walked towards the little boys bed. She sat down and brushed his sweaty hair away from his face. "I brought you something. It's going to make you better." Isabella saw the boy trying to speak. "I just need you to drink this." Isabella opened the bottle ad pressed it to his mouth. She smiled as he did what she asked and drank down the potion. Isabella brushed her hands down his face whispering something small to help move the potion along.

"Here's the water, Miss Swan." Mrs. Goode said handing her the glass. +

Isabella smiled, and set the glass down on the boy's night stand. "He'll need to drink that during the night. Check on him every few hours, by sunrise he should be healthy. If he's not, I can see what else I can do to help him."

Isabella stood and let Mrs. Goode take her place. "I'll show myself out, Mrs. Goode." She smiled and watched as the woman mooned over her son. Isabella walked to the front door and stopped as she saw Mr. Goode standing at the door.

"Thank you for helping my son, Miss Swan. My wife made these for you, she said they were your favorite." He announced handing her the small basket of bread.

Isabella grinned, "They are. Thank you, Mr. Goode and please tell your wife I appreciate the gesture." Isabella walked out of the house pulling on her hood she walked through the dark streets. She sighed as once again she was being followed. Isabella closed her eyes, it had been too long since she fed, so this was coming out to be a perfect opportunity. Isabella stopped walking and heard the man's footsteps as he neared her. She waited for him to be directly behind her before she used her force and pressed him into the wall. She put a hand on his throat and before he could say a word she moved her lips so they were millimeters away from his. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as she could feel his life-force flowing into her. Isabella opened her eyes as she watched his body turn to dust. She smiled and blew out a breath sending the dust into the air, she pulled back on the hood of her cloak and turned to keep walking.

Isabella sighed, "Mr. Mikaelson." She greeted as she walked past him.

Kol smirked, "You killed a man, again."

Isabella smiled, "I don't see a body, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Of course not, so how did you turn him to dust." Kol questioned. "I'm curious to know what you did."

Isabella smiled, "It's titled the kiss of death." She whispered her eyes meeting Kol's. "I sucked the life out of him, that's why he turned to dust."

"Does that happen every time you kiss someone?" Kol responded.

Isabella smirked, "Not every time, just when I get hungry." Isabella responded as they walked. "Is there a reason you were waiting for me, Mr. Mikaelson."

"I'm bored and you're a curious little thing." Kol responded with a smirk. "You're also the only living thing that wasn't terrified when I tried to killthem."

Isabella looked to Kol her face blank. "What makes you think I'm a living thing? I can be just as dead as you or more. Maybe I'm just stuck between the living and the dead. Don't just assume because I look more human than I am."

"I know you're not human, darling, that much is obvious. I'm just curious to know what you are." Kol responded as he watched her straighten out her shoulders.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I'm not going to reveal my secret to someone I don't know. More importantly, the last person I would ever speak to about this is you. You and your family are dysfunctional; I'm not willing to put myself in that sort of danger." Isabella responded she stopped as they were only feet away from her house.

"My mother taught me to be a gentleman, Miss Swan." Kol said with a smirk. "Whether you like it or not I'm going to walk you to your door."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "I refuse to move from this spot until you leave. Do not take offense, Mr. Mikaelson, but I want nothing to do with you or your family."

Kol smirked as he saw Isabella cross her arms over her chest, her glare only adding to his amusement. "I do wish for you to get home, Miss Swan, so I'll leave." He leaned in closer and brushed his lips over her cheek. "Rest assured that I will be back tomorrow to see you. You'll learn that I can be quite persistent in my conquests."

Isabella moved and pushed Kol away from her. "You'll find that I don't enjoy anyone's company but my own." Isabella smirked as he blurred away and she walked to her door. She stepped inside letting her senses wash over the house to make sure she was alone. She locked the door and headed up the stairs closing the windows and making sure she was safe in her own home.

-Page Break-

Isabella sighed in annoyance as she looked out the kitchen window and into the garden. Kol was there again. For the fifth day in a row he was in her yard, something the neighbors were sure to be catching onto. The last thing she needed was for her brother to get word of Kol's presence and demand she tell him what was occurring.

Isabella opened the back door and glared at him. "Mr. Mikaelson, I've told you repeatedly to stop approaching my house. My neighbors are beginning to get ill thoughts, and I wish to not have my name tainted because of your presence."

Kol smirked and approached her slowly. "Invite me in, and the neighbors won't be able to see a thing.

Isabella knew she shouldn't but she could hear Mrs. Tanner, the gossip of the block, about to open the patio door that allowed her full view into Isabella's yard. "Come in, Mr. Mikaelson." Isabella said through gritted teeth she stepped out into her garden just as Mrs. Tanner walked into her patio. Isabella turned and smiled at the woman before picking a few leaves off her lemon tree.

Isbella entered her kitchen and glared as Kol had perched himself on her counter. "Mr. Mikaelson, I think it's time for you to go."

"In daylight?" Kol questioned with a smirk. "Are you willing to allow your neighbor to see me? From what I've noticed she's quite the gossip."

Isabella took in a deep breath, "She leaves to prayer at 5, I'm asking you to leave at that time."

Kol smirked, "I have plans this evening, so I'll disappear by then." He watched as she began to adding several ingredients to some pot. "Do you not have servants?"

Isabella sighed, "I let Mrs. Sylvester leave for the day, she's watching over her first grandchild."

"What are you making?" Kol asked curiously, he had seen witches work before, but none had been as concentrated as Isabella seemed.

"A fertility potion." Isabella responded grabbing a few ingredients from her cabinet. "There's a woman who wants to have a child, but after weeks of trying she hasn't been able to concieve. She came to me begging for help. Mrs. Goode shared what I did for her son and the woman thought I could help her."

"If you're not a witch, how are you doing this?" Kol questioned as he jumped off the counter and walked over to her.

"You don't need to be a witch to do this sort of magic." Isabella said as she cut. "This sort of potion just requires the maker to be of supernatural blood."

"How does it work?" Kol questioned curiously.

Isabella looked at him to see he was genuinely curious. "The ingredients have to be precise, a little too much or too little of anything can ruin the entire thing. Then, the charms have to be timed perfectly, they have to be said by a supernatural creature. My kind is better at these sort of things because we are better at charms than at spells. Witches can't tell the difference; they only see what they want to see. Charms require timing, patience and most of all a lot of work. Witches can't handle them, that's why their potions are weaker."

"How long have you been doing this?" Kol questioned curiously.

Isabella smiled, "My mother used to be very talented, as soon as I was able to speak she started to teach me. I was her successor, my mother insisted I know everything she knew before I ascended." Isabella put the last of the ingredients into the pot, she put the lid on and knew it wouldn't be long before it finished. She cleaned up her work area watching Kol closely as he looked at the cooking potion.

"Why do you turn them to dust?" Kol questioned as he turned to look at her.

"Do you want to know why my kind are nonexistent in this age?" Isabella questioned in return as she started to put away her ingredients. "In order to survive we must kill. We have to take another person's life force, and by doing so we destroy them, leaving no hint of them behind. I have to kill at the most once a week in order to survive. Not many are willing to do that for the rest of their lives, so they don't kill. Then their hair begins to fall out, and their health descends, in the end they just fade away. Most die before they can have any children. The bloodlines are almost non-existent now because no one is willingly to kill to survive."

Isabella turned to Kol and smirk. "It's ironic having to kill in order to survive. They turn to dust because there is nothing left of them once I'm done. I take every part of them in order to survive."

Kol smirked, "I'm disappointed, darling, I thought you just enjoyed the idea of killing."

Isabella smirked, "I do, after killing so many times you start to find a sick joy in taking someone's life."

-Page Break-

Kol halted his steps as his ears caught a familiar laugh, the laugh that belonged to him. He turned his head searching the heavy crowd for the familiar hair of brown. His eyes stopped on her form, the red dress making her pale skin look so lovely. Her hair was done so perfectly he could tell that she had used her power to do it. He walked down the stairs to approach her, his eyes taking in her smiling form but most of all they took in her hand that lay wrapped around a man's arm.

Kol's anger rose, her hand didn't belong there, she wasn't meant to be with anyone else but him. Kol stopped in front of Isabella and the strange man a charming smile on his face. "Hello, Isabella." He said close to purring her name.

Isabella smiled, "Hello, Mr. Mikaelson." She greeted she turned to the man beside her. "Christopher, this is Kol Mikaelson, I met him in town. Mr. Mikaelson, this is my Christopher." Isabella said with a fond smile as she looked towards the man.

"Mr. Mikaelson." Christopher said holding out his hand to him. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kol nodded taking the man's hand not being able to forget how Isabella claimed him. His insides boiled and he wanted nothing more than to kill the man in front of him. He wanted to make it painfully slow so the man begged for his life. "I'm glad to make your acquaintance"

"Isabella dear." Christopher said turning to Isabella. "Why don't you go greet Mrs. Tanner, she was wishing to speak to you."

Isabella smiled, "I'll go do that." She turned to Kol. "A pleasure as always, Mr. Mikaelson."

"I've never known my sister to have an acquaintance." Christopher said staring Kol down. "I find it curious that she never mentioned you."

Kol smirked feeling slightly more at ease realizing that this man was her sibling. "It was only a recent meeting between Isabella and I." Kol turned his head and noticed Isabella out of the corner of his eyes. She was nodding her had her fingers running along the rim of the glass she was holding. Kol turned back to her brother and made conversation while keeping his eyes on Isabella as she moved around the room.

Kol left the conversation with Christopher and walked towards Isabella. "I wasn't aware your brother was going to be arriving in town."

Isabella smirked, "You don't know everything about my life, Kol." Isabella took a sip of her drink. "As it turns out my brother came yesterday evening. Directly after you left he was home, it seems he got what he wanted and he felt fit to come back to New Orleans.

Kol held out his hand to her. "Come, let's dance."

Isabella sighed, "Kol, please, I don't like to dance."

Kol took her hand. "Either you dance with me now when there are several other people dancing or you dance with me when it's just you and I on the dance floor."

Isabella sighed, "Fine, but please know that I am not amused or pleased with this."

Kol smirked and put his arm around her waist as he tugged her close to him. "Your brother worries over you."

Isabella smiled, "He's taken care of me for years, he worries over the smallest of things." Isabella grinned as he twirled her around before pulling her back to him. She smiled as Kol grinned at her. "I suppose you aren't a horrible dance partner, Kol."

-Page Break-

Kol paused as he entered Isabella's home to see most of the things scattered around. He followed the trail her scent left behind to find her in the study putting away some of the books she enjoyed. "What are you packing for?"

Isabella turned and looked to Kol for only a moment to continue with putting away her books. "My brother has decided to move to Washington, permanently. I'm joining him."

Kol's hands twitched. "You're leaving?"

Isabella nodded, "It's nothing I want to necessarily do, but I refuse to leave my brother by himself. He also doesn't enjoy the idea of me being here alone. Mrs. Tanner exposed that Ms. Sylvester wasn't around as often as he believed. I leave tomorrow morning; Christopher has already left to get some documents in order."

Kol stepped forward putting his hand over hers to stop her packing. "You do not have to go, Isabella. You can stay here in New Orleans."

Isabella smiled, "I know I could stay, but you have to understand that my brother is my only family. I'm only eighteen years of age, Kol. I can't stay here by myself."

Kol stepped back letting her go. "Isabella if you really wanted to stay you could. Nothing can stop you."

Isabella sealed the box and turned to Kol. "It's already done, Kol. I'm leaving in the morning." She smiled and walked past him. "I am going to miss your company, Kol."

"You wouldn't have to miss it if you would just stay." Kol said following her up the stairs. He paused as he stood outside her bedroom. This was the first time he would ever enter it.

Isabella sighed in annoyance. "Brother has ordered several dresses to be made for me. He insists now that we're in a different area I'm going to have to act more like a lady. He's ordering all my simple dresses to be left here with the rest of my things. It's horrendous to be in those obnoxious gowns all day." Isabella turned her head and looked to Kol curiously.

Kol smirked at Isabella. "I'll be back by morning. Do not leave without speaking to me."

Isabella nodded she stepped closer to him. "I'll wait for as long as I can."

Kol nodded, "I'll return." He assured before disappearing from the house and the room.

-Page Break-

Isabella wrapped her cloak around her shoulders as the men were ready to go. "Please, just a moment longer."

"We can only wait for so long, Miss Swan." A man said before disappearing.

Isabella shivered in the cold, "Kol..." She said looking around. With a sigh of defeat, she walked down the steps taking in a deep breath as she was preparing to leave. She smiled as Kol appeared in front of her. "I was beginning to worry."

Kol smirked, "Sorry, darling, I got caught up."

Isabella grinned, "I'm glad to see you could make it before I leave."

"I wouldn't miss seeing you." Kol responded he held out a box towards Isabella. "A parting gift for you."

Isabella smiled, she reached for the box and opened it her eyes widening as she saw the locket that lay inside. "What's inside?" She questioned softly as she pulled the necklace out of the box.

"Your security." Kol assured with a smirk. "Inside the locket is enough of my blood for you to turn."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "To become a vampire?"

Kol nodded his head. "I can't leave New Orleans until all my business is done here. You are mine, Isabella and I will come for you."

"Kol, I am not your pet." Isabella said glaring at him. "And I refuse to be your eternal lapdog."

Kol laughed warmly amused with her reaction. He stepped forward and with a surprising whelp of surprise from Isabella his lips were on hers. His hand tangled in her loose curls while the other wrapped around her waist to tug her closer to him. He pulled back kissing a trail down her neck. "You are anything but a pet, Isabella. In the simplest of terms, you are mine and I plan to keep you for eternity. If something happens you are to take this blood and find me."

"And if nothing happens?" Isabella questioned curiously. Her head still spinning from the kiss, anyone else she had kissed had died, but Kol hadn't it.

"Then you'll wait. I'll come for you. You're mine, Isabella and I will return for you." Kol assured he took the necklace he gave her and put it around her neck.

Isabella played with the charm. "I won't wait forever, Kol."

Kol smirked, "It'll be soon." He assured kissed her soundly before allowing her to disappear from his sight. He looked down at his hand not noticing when she had slipped something onto it. He smirked at the ring she had placed in his hand. He would wonder how she got it later, for now it was his only true reminder of her existence.

-Page Break-

Kol strolled the despicable little town. Two years and he was finally looking for his Isabella; it had been too long without her. He wondered what she looked like now that she was a bit older, had she changed much since he last saw her?

Kol knew if he had a chance of finding her she would probably be walking through the town. He looked around looking to spot her anywhere, or to catch the small whiff of her scent in their air. Kol's head snapped as he heard her familiar laughter. He searched the crowd and found her standing beside a man he didn't recognize her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow as they looked over some herbs that were being sold.

Isabella laughed, "You mix it in." Isabella said taking the herb into her hands. "It gives a sweeter flavor to help take the bitterness of it away."

"They're leaves." He responded smiling down at her. "If you insist they're necessary."

Isabella grinned, "Yes, I insist." shewent to pay for the herbs but sighed as her hand was tugged down. "Damon…" She began to protest.

"Bella, I can buy you this." Damon replied as he led her away. "I've got something for you."

Bella smiled softly. "A gift, Damon? I believed we were just going for a stroll through the town."

"It's better to give it to you now when you can't refuse it." Damon responded he pulled out the small silver ring and held it out for Bella to see it.

Bella's eyes widened, "It's beautiful, Damon. Truly mesmerizing."

Damon smiled genuinely. "It's now your perfect size."

Bella smiled holding out her hand. "If our engagement is to be official, I need the ring."

Damon slid the ring on her finger smirking as it was a perfect fit. "Perfect."

Bella's eyes fell to the ring and she removed her hand off of Damon's elbow as she looked over the ring. Two years and her chest still ached for Kol, but things had changed and she met Damon. She truly did care for Damon and she knew the young vampire cared for her as well, but neither of them were in love with the other. She looked up as she heard Damon whisper her name. "It truly is beautiful, Damon. Your taste in jewelry is astounding."

"Glad to see you enjoyed it," Damon said smirking. "Let's get going. It's getting cold out and I don't wish for you to get a cold."

Bella smiled resting her hand back on the crook of his elbow. "I don't get sick, Damon." She reminded him as they walked.

"No, but I'm tired of being around so many people." Damon responded honestly. "I have to go out to feed."

Bella nodded in understanding. "Of course." She said with a smile. "You'll come around for dinner, correct?"

"Of course." Damon said with a smirk as he walked alongside Bella. She was quietly humming alongside of him as they walked to her home that wasn't that far away. He stopped at her doorstep, "I'll be back later."

Bella nodded, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek whispering a small protection charm on him. "Goodbye, Damon."

Damon smirked, "I'll return for dinner, Bella."

Bella watched him walk away before entering her home. She locked the doors behind her something she rarely ever felt the need to do in New Orleans, but here she didn't feel as safe something she blamed on Kol.

With a heavy sigh she entered her kitchen placing the herbs she got on the counter of the kitchen. She walked around taking out everything she would need to make her and Damon dinner. She turned and went to the back door leading to the garden, she paused as she saw the familiar figure leaning against a tree. "Kol." She whispered tilting her head to see if it was really him.

"Forgotten me so easily, darling?" Kol said pushing off the tree to slowly walk in front of her.

"I hadn't forgotten." She whispered in disbelief. "I had merely given up hope in seeing you again."

"I always keep my word, darling." Kol said standing in front of her his eyes glancing down at the ring on her finger in disgust. "It seems you haven't."

Bella followed his gaze and looked at her ring, Damon's ring. "It was time for me to grow up, Kol." She said lifting her hand to look at the ring. "I've only done what I needed to."

Kol reached for her hand tugging her outside. "You're mine." He growled leaning into her neck to take in her scent. It's strong potent smell told him that she still was in fact innocent.

Bella stepped back placing her hands on Kol's chest. "I waited long enough for you, Kol. I am not your pet, and I will not allow you to treat me as such. I'm marrying Damon in a few days' time. We've made an arrangement."

Kol snarled moving and pressing Bella against the wall of the house. "I will not allow you to marry some pathetic newborn vampire. You don't belong with him."

Bella glared at him, she hated how relaxed she felt with him near. She wanted to be angry with him, but a part of her just wouldn't allow it. "I will do as I please, Kol. You do not own me nor do you have any right to control my decisions. Damon made a proposal and I accepted, I will not end our engagement just because you feel you have some sort of ownership over me."

Kol contained his growl of frustration. "Why would you want to marry him, Isabella?"

Bella looked to Kol her eyes meeting his and a sad wave of emotion crossing her face. "He protects me against the things I cannot fight. Christopher passed away almost as soon as we arrived here." She pushed him back gently glad to see him step back and away from her. "I'm only in this horrible little town because it's the only way I can see my nephew. Kol, this isn't New Orleans, people like me, we're not welcome here. I can't fight against hundreds of people, no matter how strong I am, I am still human."

Kol looked at her curiously watching as she paced in front of him. He stopped her his hand cupping her cheek as he stared in her eyes, something felt off to him. Physically nothing seemed too different about her, but there was something inside her he didn't recognize a dark tint that hadn't been there before. "What have they done to you, Isabella?"

Bella closed her eyes. "They tried to burn me at the stake, so I killed them. 34 men and 23 women. I used my power to light them on fire before they could do it to me. It was a big spectacle in the town, many of the men started to speculate that I did it, but Damon stepped forward and told them all I was with him all evening. He made them believe he had proposed marriage and the two of us were celebrating our upcoming engagement. If anyone had discovered I was there at the fire and I was the one to light it, I would be killed."

Kol growled his teeth clenching, "Feeling guilty over killing someone is pathetic, Isabella."

Bella's eyes snapped open and she glared at Kol. "I don't feel guilty over killing them. I don't feel any sort of guilt for what I did. I'm human Kol, I don't have an unlimited strength and energy as you, it took me days to feel healthy after what I did. I can't fight an entire town without killing myself. Damon goes everywhere with me; he makes sure I'm safe."

"And what is it you do in return for him." Kol snarled as thoughts ran through his head making the anger swell in his chest. His hands itched to kill someone, anyone.

Bella stepped away from Kol remembering that he was in fact possessive. "Despite what you may believe, the only thing Damon has ever asked of me is to make him a potion to ease his thirst." Bella stepped back inside her home.

"Isabella." Kol said standing at the doorway not being able to enter. His hands twitching with need as he wanted to have her near and most of all he needed to make sure she was still his. "Do you love him?"

Bella rolled her eyes with her back turned to Kol. "Damon is special to me, but I do not love him as you would like to think."

Kol sighed and leaned against the door frame feeling suddenly relieved. "Have you been keeping your energy?" He questioned curiously as dead bodies rising would case more trouble.

Bella nodded, "I found a way to get the life force I need without killing anyone."

Kol watched her amused. "And how is that, darling?"

"I can feed off of someone who doesn't have a limited life force." Bella responded as she started cutting the vegetables for dinner. "Damon lets me feed off of him, it doesn't kill him, but it does make him thirsty."

Kol growled, "You feed off of him?"

Bella turned to Kol and smirked, she tilted her head and stared at him. "Yes." She responded stepping closer to him. She stood still inside her home while Kol stood just outside she leaned in closer so her lips were only a breath a part. She took in a breath and closed her eyes as some of Kol's life slipped into her. She stepped closer unconsciously and put her hands on his chest as she steadied herself. Bella rested her head against Kol's chest for a moment afterwards. She didn't think it would feel so intimate with Kol, with Damon it was something simple, but with Kol she could almost feel her heart pound out of her chest.

"There." She whispered stepping back. "I did it with you as well"

Kol smirked as she went to walk away. "Not so fast, darling." He said tugging her back towards him. His hand went to rest at the back of her neck as he brought her in closer. His lips moved down slowly towards hers. He brushed his lips over hers, but he couldn't contain the need he had to properly kiss her. His lips moved roughly against her own and his arms around her kept her from moving away from him. He pulled back and watched as she stepped away from him.

Bella shook her head. "I may not be in love with Damon and our marriage is just an arrangement, but I will respect him as he respects me." Bella entered her home again looking over her shoulder to see that Kol was still watching her.

-Page Break-

Bella woke with a gasp pressing her hands to her neck as she looked around the room. She met Kol's gaze. "What happened?"

Kol watched her carefully. "You fell, not surprisingly, but the fall caused you to break a rib that punctured your lung. I managed to get my blood in your system before it was too late. You're a vampire, darling."

Bella looked around the room, "Where's Damon?"

Kol contained his growl, after a month with her he was able to see that in fact she wasn't _in_ love with Damon, but she did love him greatly. "Covering up your death."

Bella's eyes widened. "Covering up my death?"

Kol nodded, "You're a newborn, darling, you won't be able to control yourself around humans." He stepped closer a wide smirk came on his face. "Especially with that little temper of yours. I would bet anything that you would destroy half the town in a tantrum."

Bella stood immediately. "You had no right to make those assumptions, Kol! I could very well surprise you and be able to control my thirst!"

Kol pushed Bella up against a wall his body covering hers fully. "What are you feeling in this instant, Isabella?"

Bella sighed annoyed at his tone. "Step aside, Kol. I'm going to go find, Damon."

Kol shook his head despite her slightly stronger force he could still keep her in place. "I don't think you understand, darling." He said with a low voice. "You're mine, now. There's nothing stopping you from being mine."

Bella sighed her entire sense and her thirst calming as she felt his body against hers. Her eyes closed at their own regard as she felt his lips at her neck. She let out a sigh as his teeth scraped against her neck slightly nipping at her skin. "Kol." She sighed out. "I need to feed."

Kol sighed grudgingly. "We'll get back to me claiming you once you truly become immortal."

-Page Break-

Bella smirked widely as she felt him near. She wasn't sure how this little game of theirs had started, she supposed that it was her anger at being turned. Of course she knew she was his and he was hers, but she wasn't exactly ready to reveal that. It was after he took her virginity that she ran away for the first time, she wasn't too pleased that she really did feel attached to him.

It didn't take Kol more than a few weeks to find her and after that she found their reunions to be memorable in the best way. Now, she spent a few days maybe weeks with him before she disappeared resetting their game and waiting for him to find her.

Bella smiled as she took the glass of champagne that was handed to her. She stared on at Niklaus and Rebekah. "You know." She said quietly. "I've met your brother before."

"Elijah?" Rebekah questioned quietly.

Bella shook her head a wide smirk crossing her face. "Kol."

Klaus stared on in amazement as Kol appeared at the mention of his name. Klaus watched in curiosity as Kol wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close to his chest. "Kol." Klaus greeted.

Kol sighed, "Nik, Rebekah. Excuse us for a moment." Kol said leading Bella away. "You have horrible taste in company." Kol whispered into Bella's ear once they were outside of the bar.

Bella looked to Kol and grinned widely her hands moving at their own accord to run through his hair. "I ran across them a few days ago. I found that they're just as sadistic as you, but you're a bit more charming."

Kol laughed sincerely. "It's been months, Isabella." Kol said moving her hair from her shoulder and leaning in to kiss her neck. "You have to stop running from me, darling. You never get far."

Bella smiled, "There's no fun if I make it too easy for you, Kol. Don't get smug, sweetheart, I let you find me."

Kol laughed, his eyes shining as he looked at her. "I'm afraid after this I will have to lock you up. You're tempting too many men and with my brother around I can't have a massacre on my hands."

Bella grinned, enjoying the jealousy she saw in Kol. "I enjoy seeing you so…" She paused running her fingers down his cheek. "Jealous. It pleases me, greatly." She leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his. Pulling back before he had a chance to deepen it. "Besides, it's the 1920's and I adore the dresses of this decade. It's not my fault that other men seem to love it as well."

"Everything would be easier if you just submitted to me." Kol whispered kissing her neck making a trail to her ear. "You're mine, Isabella. You could make everything easier for us if you just let me mark you."

Bella smiled pushing lightly on Kol so she could see him. "I'm not a toy Kol, I won't allow you to mark me." She ran her hands through his hair tugging it slightly, she grinned as he moved quickly pinning her to the wall her hands forced above her head and his lips on hers. She couldn't deny that this was something she would never tire of it, but she just wouldn't tell Kol that.

-Page Break-

Bella peeked an eye open being able to see through the dark room Kol's figure standing by the window. She sat up on the bed pulling the blanket up with her to cover her. She looked to the clock on the wall to see that it was 5 in the morning. After their activities the night before she would have suspected he would be just as tired as she was.

"Kol, sweetheart." Bella said rubbing her eyes. "What are you staring at out of that window?"

Kol looked over at her and a smirk made its way onto his face as he caught her tired expression. A large sense of pride reached him as he had been the one to make her so tired. "Nothing of interest, darling. But now that you're awake, we can resume our activities."

Bella laughed loudly, laying back down on the bed pulling the covers over her. "Kol, I'm lucky I can move my legs. Give me an hour to sleep before we continue with our activities."

Kol smirked getting into the bed, his instinct taking over and he pulled her closer. "I'll give you only an hour, darling."

Bella hummed in response simply snuggling closer to him taken in his scent. She had been feeling a bit tired after not feeding, but like always Kol willingly let her feed from him. "Kol sweetheart." Bella whispered. "You're staring. Closer your eyes and pretend to sleep."

Kol chuckled, "I need to stare, if I close my eyes there's always a chance you'll run."

Bella smiled, "I only run when you start to get on my nerves. Right now, I want to go to sleep properly."

-Page Break-

Bella paused her running and clutched at her chest. Something was wrong, she turned around and ran back towards New York, she needed to see Kol. Something was wrong with her Kol and she needed to make sure he was okay.

Making her way back to New York, Bella followed the pain in her chest. She stopped at a warehouse looking building. Using her powers, she closed her eyes and pushed out her senses, she could sense Kol inside but he didn't feel right. Bella walked towards the two men that were standing guard, as she got closer she started limping.

"Please!" She said wincing slightly. "I'm being followed. You have to help me! He's going to kill me."

"Let me get you inside." The man said stepping towards Bella.

Bella put her hand to his throat and instantly she sucked in a breath taking in his life force. He was a vampire so she couldn't kill him this way, so she had to get creative. Reaching into his chest Bella wrapped her hand around his heart and instantly pulled it out. She threw it on the ground and stepped inside the building.

Letting out a long sigh Bella realized there were at least 20 more vampires in the place. This only meaning there were 20 vampires in her way to getting to Kol. Bella took in a deep breath and started to make her way through the building. She smiled to herself as she kept snapping necks as she made her way through the building. She wasn't going to kill any of them, it would be too suspicious if they came out dead. She needed Klaus to believe that was nothing out of place. Bella wanted to get Kol out of here, and she knew Klaus would notice something was wrong if he walked in on all his men scattered around and dead.

Bella took in a deep breath as four coffins were in front of her. "Fucking creepy." She muttered as she stepped closer opening up her sensew to see which one Kol was laying in. Bella opened the one in the middle and sighed in relief as Kol was inside. She reached forward and pulled the dagger from his chest.

She looked around seeing the nearby guardsmen's body. Surely Klaus wouldn't notice one of his men missing. Bella pulled Kol out of the coffin setting him on the ground for only a moment as she dragged one of the guardsmen into the coffin. She placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes chanting a charm to assure herself that he wouldn't rot in the coffin. She didn't want Klaus to know she freed Kol so soon, she wanted Klaus to notice when it was too late. Bella looked around sighing as she couldn't find anything to leave a note with. Shrugging her shoulders, she used the man's blood to leave a message on the casket.

Grinning at her work Bella closed the casket and looked around. It wouldn't be long until all the vampires woke up and she still had to clean their memories. "You get into too much trouble when I'm away, Kol." Bella muttered as she set to work

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she ran through the forest. She stopped and pressed her back against a tree smirking widely as she could hear his approaching footsteps. She laughed lightly as he stood in front of her. "Aw." She said in a mocking tone. "Something wrong, Kol?"

Kol growled his eyes glowing as he stared at her. "You know I can't hurt you, darling, but you're playing with fire."

Bella smirked, "That's the point, Kol sweetheart." Bella pushed off the tree stepping to be in front of the original. "I've always had a soft spot for flames, I like seeing them destroy things. Most of all, I like how they match your eyes when you're angry. It's the perfect shade."

Kol growled and wrapped his hand around her throat and pressed her against the tree. "I've just killed over 80 people."

Bella didn't become frightened, though most others in her position would be. Instead she moved and wrapped her legs around his waist tugging him closer. "You've never had a problem with bloody massacres. Why start now?"

Kol released her throat and looked down at the white dress she was wearing. He moved his hand and ripped it off of her. "How dare you even think about marrying him." Kol hissed glaring at her.

Bella smirked widely, she snapped her fingers and she was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. She moved and kicked Kol off of her. "I can do whatever the hell I want. Please remember that I am not your property."

Kol snarled. "You are mine!"

Bella bent down and moved her hand over the hideous heels Alice had gotten her replacing them with a pair of black boots. "He proposed, it's the first time someone proposed in a long time and I couldn't help but say yes. I did always want to see what it was like to be married."

Kol moved and pressed her against the tree pinning her hands above her head. "Why must you torment me? You make things harder then they need to be. Everything would be much easier if you just submitted to me."

Bella smiled, "I would rather pour tons of acid down my throat than submit to you, Kol." She wiggled her hands free and sunk them into Kol's hair bringing them closer. She leaned forward and met his lips with hers, she pulled him closer as the kiss deepened. She sighed as his lips left a trail down her neck. "Kol." She sighed, "Are we really going to have sex on a tree?"

Kol chuckled, "We've done it in much stranger places, darling."

Bella smiled, "I can't argue there." She said pulling him back to her so she could kiss his lips.

-Page Break-

Bella's hands trembled as she saw the mark on her neck in the mirror. After centuries of not allowing him to mark her she finally gives in. She looked out into the room and saw Kol contently sleeping, a similar mark on his neck. More than a century with each other and she hadn't even said I love you, and now she was forever marked as his.

Bella's hands shook more violently as panic began to set in, doing the only thing she could think of she shrugged her pants on and grabbed what she believed to be her shirt and quietly disappeared from the room. Bella sighed out as Kol's scent washed over her as it was his shirt she had grabbed.

Not really knowing what to do she ran doing everything she could to get as far away from Forks as she could. She stopped in Arizona as her phone rang, "Hello?" Her voice trembled slightly as she answered, the further she got form Washington the more she wanted to turn back around,

"I've been dealing with a few problems regarding my brother and his human girlfriend." Damon's voice came through the phone. "There's this guy, Klaus, he's an original just like your special friend. Some stuff happened and I came in contact with a few certain coffins, one of which was said to belong to your friend. Nice note by the way."

Bella smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's just for Klaus. The asshole had no right to try and put Kol in a coffin. Do me a favor close the coffin and make sure Klaus gets it, the asshole needs to learn."

Damon laughed, "Any plans to come into town? I need someone who knows the value of a good drink and a fun time."

Bella sighed, "Yeah, I need something to do anyway. I'll be there within the day, save me some Vodka, I'm going to need it."

Bella hung up the phone and started running again, the pain in her chest increasing with every step she took, but she couldn't go back. She reached for the locket around her neck the one Kol had given her so long ago, for now this was all she had of him.

-Page Break-

Bella poured herself another drink and downed it quickly. She had taken to wearing high necked shirts to cover his mark. The last thing she wanted was for someone to comment on it, his mark wasn't meant for anyone but her.

Damon looked to Bella curiously as she had just arrived and yet she was on her fourth shot of Vodka already. "Something on your mind, Bella?"

Bella poured herself another drinking downing it quickly before answered it. "I might've messed things up with, Kol."

Damon smirked, "Really? What did you do? Threaten to marry someone else again?" Damon chuckled knowing that was the only reason Kol disliked him.

Bella smirked, "I was in a gown this time. I made it all the way to alter before he stopped me."

Damon's eyes widened. "Were you actually going to marry him?"

"No, I was going to do the whole runaway bride thing." Bella said with a smile. "I just wanted to have a wedding, I didn't want to get married, especially not to that asshole."

Damon chuckled loudly. "I'm assuming Kol created a large bloody massacre in a fit of rage."

Bella grinned, "I expected it the moment I saw him. That wasn't what I was referring to. Damon, I think I really fucked things up this time."

Damon rolled his eyes, "What the hell could be so bad you royally piss off Kol? Seriously, your relationship with him is the weirdest I've ever seen between two people. You run and he gives chase, it's how you two have worked through the last several decades."

Bella smiled and shook her head. "No, I think this is the last time he's going to chase." Bella's hand crept up to the top of her shirt and she pulled down the neck piece and tilted her head showing her oldest friend the silver scar on the curve of her neck.

Damon stood alarmed at the mark on Bella's pale skin. He leaned over her and looked at it closely. "You let him mark you? After all these years?"

Bella sighed and put her sweater back in place. "It was after the wedding. We had sex in the woods and then again in Seattle in a hotel room. It got… intense, a lot more than usual and I wanted him to do it so he did. I woke up and panicked, I ran. Then you called and I came here, It's been a couple days Damon and I have no idea what to do now."

Damon sat back down and stared at Bella. "What made you panic?"

Bella filled her cup with bourbon and knocked back the entire glass before answering. "Kol and I… we were fine the way were before. I don't know how to handle this."

Damon took a sip of his drink. "I think you just hate change. You're also being a baby about all of this, you need to find Kol and finally grow the hell up and talk about the dysfunctional relationship between the two of you."

"You're older, not wiser." Bella snapped glaring at Damon because she knew he had a point.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she walked up to the big white house, she knew from Damon that Klaus had already gotten the coffins back and Klaus wasn't too pleased about Kol's coffin. Once the hybrid figured out she was in town he had demanded her presence.

Bella knocked on the door being polite. She was wearing a thick scarf not wanting the hybrid to see Kol's mark on her neck. Bella smiled as Klaus opened the door. Wordlessly he ushered her into the house. "No hello?"

"No at this moment. Where is Kol?" Klaus questioned his tone harsh as he looked to Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I freed Kol, I don't keep track of him. I'm not his keeper, Klaus."

"You smell like him; you can't say you don't know where he is." Klaus responded.

Bella controlled her reaction trying not to show how startled she was at the news. She knew the mark would have some strange effect on her scent, but she didn't think that it was going to be largely noticeable. "It must be the coat." She said offhandedly. "He was with me the last time I wore it, but that was months ago. I haven't seen Kol in a while, Klaus. I've told you before, Kol and I's relationship is sporadic, it happens once every few years and it already happened. I'm sorry, but I can't be much more use to you."

Klaus stared at Bella trying to see if she was lying or not. "I don't believe you."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "That's not my problem. Is this all? I had plans today."

"And what were your plans, darling?" A harsh voice said from the doorway. "Going to spend some time with, _Damon_."

Bella's eyes widened as she saw Kol there. She took a step forward but stopped herself from approaching him fully. "No." She replied keeping his gaze. "That wasn't my plan at all this evening, but it certainly is a welcome suggestion."

Kol growled, "Isabella." He warned his tone low and threatening a tone Bella had never really heard him use on her.

Bella nodded knowing that Kol was already on edge she wasn't going to push him. Bella stood quietly as Kol turned to face Klaus.

"It's been a long time brother, but I do have things to do." Kol said looking to Bella for a moment.

Bella couldn't help but look away something about the way he was looking at her had her just a little nervous.

"We have things to discuss, Kol." Klaus responded.

Kol rolled his eyes. "And we have an eternity to discuss them." Kol turned to Bella tilting his head to the door.

Bella wordlessly took the hint and headed out the door. She didn't stop walking heading straight to the car she got into the driver's seat and turned it on. She expertly moved and sat in the passenger side allowing Kol to slide in behind the wheel.

Wordlessly she looked out the window as Kol drove. Not a word was said between them as Kol drove, she turned to him as the car stopped.

His fingers drummed against the steering wheel. "Take off the scarf."

"Why?" Bella questioned as she turned to look at him fully.

"Isabella. Just take off the scarf." Kol said his teeth clenched, his eyes not wavering from the windshield.

Sighing Bella unwrapped the scarf and threw it into the back of the car. She looked startled as he exited the car slamming the door behind him. She opened the car door and exited watching his tense shoulders as he turned his back to her.

"How did you find me?" Bella questioned quietly knowing that she used her power to cover up her scent from him when she left Seattle.

Kol scoffed turning to look at her. "I marked you." He responded simply. "I can sense you now. There's nothing, not even your gift, that can keep me from sensing you."

Bella winced as she saw the hurt flash through his face. "I panicked." She announced deciding to finally listen to what Damon had to say. "Whatever it is that we have going on, it was just fine before. This." She said gesturing to his mark on her neck. "It's new, and I don't know whether or not it's going to ruin things between us. I woke up, panicked and did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran, Kol. I'm sorry, but I got scared."

"You foolish girl." Kol responded quietly taking a step towards her.

Bella watched him cautiously as he grew closer. Her eyes fluttered shut as his mouth was on hers. Her back was pressed to the car and he was holding her in place. "Kol." She said breathlessly as his lips moved from hers and went down her neck tracing his mark with his lips.

"You've been mine since the first day we've met." Kol said against her neck. "This mark doesn't change anything. Other than the fact that finding you now is going to be easier."

Bella rolled her eyes, "That doesn't make running as easy as it used to be. I'm going to have to start trying to make things harder for you."

Kol sighed in annoyance. "You're no longer running, Isabella."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I think that's a challenge." Bella smirked widely as she glanced at her car. "Get my car back safely, Kol sweetheart."

Kol smirked as he felt Bella's lips on his cheek before she disappeared. "Playing with fire, darling!" He shouted after her.

"It only makes it better!" Bella shouted back in an echo as she disappeared.

Kol made his way to the car and chuckled as he could feel Bella through their newly formed bond. He knew exactly where she was going to be.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled and entered the Salvatore boarding house, she sighed as she ran into Stefan. The brooding vampire that she hated to be around. She couldn't stand his outlook on the vampire life. "Stefan." She greeted with a nod of her head. "Where is Damon?"

"He left with Elena. They were discussing something about Klaus." Stefan said stiffly his eyes gleaming dangerously.

Bella took a step back as she could already feel the difference in Stefan. The brooding vampire had turned off his emotions. "I'm sure I'll go join them." Bella froze as she felt Stefan's hand on her arm. She pushed him off of her and took a step closer to the door. "Don't ever touch me again."

Stefan smirked, "Damon is messing around with my girlfriend, I think it's only fair if I do the same with his. Don't you feel the same? Afterall, he is cheating on you."

Bella growled the veins surrounding her eyes as her vampire face took over. "Damon is my friend and I have to say, if it's so easy for him to take Elena away from you then you obviously weren't doing a good job pleasing her."

Stefan growled loudly his entire body shaking with anger at Bella's words. "You don't want to provoke me."

Bella smirked not really being able to help herself. "Did I hit a nerve? Tell me Stefan, if you can't pleasure a human what the hell makes you think I want anything to do with you? You don't exactly live up to my standards."

Stefan growled and lunged forward his fangs bearing to attack Bella. He looked surprised as he was pushed backwards hitting the wall in the living room.

Bella glared at him and stepped forward her eyes burning red in anger as she used her power to push him back. "You did something very stupid, Stefan. You may be older, but I'm stronger." Bella snapped his neck letting his body fall limp against the wall.

Bella turned as the door was pushed open but no one entered the home. She didn't have to walk towards the door to know exactly who it was that was waiting for her. "If this asshole hadn't interrupted me I would've gotten further away. He ruined my run, the chase wasn't as fun this time." Bella said as she stood in front of the open door a wide smirk on her face as she saw how murderous Kol looked. She sighed in disappointment, "Come in, the house rights are in my name. I'm the only one Damon trusts and because I still retain my gifts it allows me ownership."

Bella smirked widely as she was pressed against the wall. Kol's teeth were scraping against his mark. "Come on, we have at least an hour before Stefan wakes up. I don't' want to be here to hear him whine about Elena."

-Page Break-

Bella walked to The Grill to meet Damon, Kol was somewhere in the town, she could feel him in their bond. Bella entered and made her way over to Damon. "So, your brother tried to sleep with me." Bella announced as she took a seat on the stool beside Damon.

Damon smirked, "Do I still have a brother or did you kill him? Or did Kol kill him?"

Bella sighed, "How did you know Kol was here?"

"He came by the house and as always threatened to rip out my throat." Damon said with a shrug. "He seemed angrier than usual, I figured this time he wouldn't hesitate killing anyone that looked at you."

Bella smiled, "He got calmer once we…" She coughed and grabbed Damon's drink and downed it.

Damon laughed loudly. "Once you had sex and marked one another again? Or am in wrong? That mark on your neck does look a lot brighter than it did before."

Bella shrugged but didn't hide the smile on her face. "What's going on between you and Elena? Stefan seems to think you two are a little more than friendly with each other. He wanted to get back at you for taking his girlfriend."

Damon wrinkled his nose. "If he couldn't keep a human satisfied what made him think he could keep you satisfied? You're pretty high maintenance, I have no idea how Kol keeps up with you."

Bella smirked, "He does remarkably well."

Damon laughed and poured Bella a drink. "I don't want to hear this. What you and Kol do should be kept between the two of you."

"I agree." Kol said standing behind them. "Isabella, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Bella nodded, she turned to Damon. "Touch my drink and I murder you." She warned as she jumped off the stool and followed Kol out of the establishment.

Bella walked at a steady place beside Kol, "I've heard that your brother has un-daggered the rest of your siblings."

"A perfect reason to leave this miserable little town." Kol responded as he led her to a more secluded part of the town. "I have no real interest in what my siblings are up to at this moment, darling."

Bella smiled, "If that isn't what we're going to discuss, then why bring me out here where there is no sign of anyone around?"

"I wanted to give you something." Kol responded reaching into his pocket, he grabbed Bella's hand and placed the ring on her finger. "You said you always wanted an engagement ring."

Bella's eyes widened as she noticed this was his daylight ring, she glanced at his hand to see her ring that she had given him was the only ring he had on. "Kol…"

Kol smirked satisfied that he had made her speechless. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly pulling away after a few moments. "That was all, you can go back to your friend."

Bella looked down at the ring and then looked back up at Kol's retreating form. "KOL!" Bella said in astonishment. "You can't just walk away after dropping a bomb like this."

Kol chuckled, "It's only fair, darling, you get to run and so do I."

Bella laughed, "Does this mean we're married now?"

"Yes." Kol responded as he continued to walk away at a slow pace.

Bella nodded a small smirk going on her face. "Despite everything, I love you, Kol." Bella smiled widely as he tensed and stopped walking. Turning on her heel she took a step to go back to talking to Damon. Bella smirked widely as her back was pressed against the wall to the entrance of the alleyway.

She tilted her head to the side to give Kol more access to her neck. "Kol…"

Kol pulled back and cupped Bella's face to make sure she looked at him. "I do love you." Kol assured as he looked into her brown eyes. "You are the first person I have ever said that to, and you will be the only one."

Bella smiled, "I'm sure Damon won't be upset if I leave him behind in the Grill while we take advantage of an empty boarding house."

Kol smirked simply leaning forward to kiss his Bella. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Let's hurry, if not, we're going to take advantage of this empty alley."

Bella smiled and in a blur she took off laughing lightly as she knew Kol would always chase after her.


End file.
